Dragon's Den
After incompacitating Xenia, McGregor braves the dragon, after calling upon his god. Previous Goblin's Den Next Xenia's Training Story Beldar is lost, and he doesn’t want to admit it. His inward muttering is attracting some friends, as he finds when he turns around the corner. Goblins upon goblins are racing in the hall, and as soon as the Fighter enters the hall they run away screaming. He silently swears at himself, before running after the horde. His effort is futile, he finds as he enters the lair of a baby dragon. Delvar and McGregor hear the screeches, as they are not far away. The echoing of each voice vibrates off of the stones and into their bones. Both creatures start to run towards the screeching, knowing it is bad news. Their chain mail and cloth scraps against the stone as they skin the walls, trying to avoid hitting each other. The pair enter the Dragon’s lair right behind Beldar and the goblins. The noise alerts the ladies who had been contemplating how to go in. Their decision was made to do it without thought once they heard their friends in distress. The Dragon’s voice is gravely and louder than anything any of the creautres in the cave have heard before. Anger forces the vocals to be more sudden and is meant to put fear in the oncoming creatures. McGregor starts yelling out orders, all inaudible against the Dragon’s roar. Once he realizes that he is being ignored, or thinks he is, he strikes Xenia with his mace. Her body crumbles to the ground in a heap of cloth, her mind blank and her body unconscious. He smirks, more satisfied with his knock out than he should be, as he has just felled a fellow ally. Emily watches this fiasco happen, and decides to stop helping, sneaking away to ‘get help’. Her cape is the last thing seen of her before the dragon attempts to burn his attackers. She chucks a dagger through the curtains on her way out of the cave, as one final attempt at seeming like she helped. Delvar stands bravely with his comrades, fighting to his hearts content. His axe in one hand, and shield in the other, he attacks the Dragon. The scales bounce back the damage, forcing Delvar backwards each time he tries to land a a strike. His disbelief in this baby’s strength shows upon his face, and motivates him to hit even harder. The dragon uses it’s breath to singe both Delvar, Beldar, and McGregor. The three tuck and roll, not wanting to be burned. Xenia is left to smolder on the floor. The newest attack scares Beldar, and so he scatters. Leaving his sword behind, he runs away. The clatter of his shoes can be heard echoing off of the walls of the cave, and each new screech of a goblin marks another death he creates by hand. McGregor takes defeating the dragon into his own hands. “Oh Deity of Mine, I pray to thee for the strength of a thousand dragons, and the magic to slay this one.” As the words ring around the cave, lightening strikes through the scales of the magical beast. The Dwarves mace glows with energy, taking form of a great axe, and automatically swings towards the Dragon’s head, and chops it off in one fell swing. In triumph, the Dwarf cheers, Delvar joins in, as excited as ever. As they loot the beast, they find Traevus’ box, finally ending this quest once and for all. Before leaving, McGregor takes some of the Dragon’s scales and his stomach lining to make a sack out of. Delvar scoops up Xenia, and throws her over his shoulder to get her out of the cave safe and sound. Once they get out of the cave, the couple and Xenia make their way through the fields to get back to the town and collect their reward from Traevus . Category:Story